


Marriage counseling（7）

by Miracy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracy/pseuds/Miracy
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Marriage counseling（7）

亚瑟走进门的动作似乎被无限拉长。弗朗西斯不可避免地注意到他平稳的步伐，以及浸在暮色中难言的神情。他拉开露台的玻璃门，那一瞬间弗朗西斯似乎嗅到了草叶和傍晚的玫瑰，但这味道与细微虫鸣随着关门的动作一瞬即逝。他走进房间，从吧台边拉来一把椅子，正对着弗朗西斯坐下。冷白光线打在他脸上，弗朗西斯这时才有余裕好好看他。亚瑟没什么表情，微微抬眼看他，但这无损他上位者的气质。那对祖母绿是不熟悉的冰冷，削薄的嘴唇抿成一条直线。他身上的三件套显然出自名家之手。这一切都是弗朗西斯所不熟悉的，但这些又使他的胃部腾起隐秘的激动，指尖有微微的针刺感。  
“糟糕的一天。”他说。  
那对祖母绿目光一转。“的确。”亚瑟赞同道。  
他错失了多少机会啊。弗朗西斯不无遗憾地想。他早就应该把亚瑟·柯克兰裹进这样一身衣服，然后打碎那双绿眼睛后的铜墙铁壁，欣赏这张完美的扑克脸露出裂缝——然而现在便为时已晚吗？  
“你看起来真迷人，亲爱的。”他真心诚意地说。  
“这句话恕我不能原样奉还。”亚瑟勾了勾唇角。  
两人的目光全部投向弗朗西斯身上。宽大的T恤和短裤，头发只是随便用皮筋扎起。由于不久前在车库和杂物堆的搏斗，不仅手上沾了汽油，衣服和便鞋也满是灰尘。  
“调查显示，这是男人最性感的时刻之一。”弗朗西斯眨眼。  
亚瑟又看看他，然后转移话题。“你似乎很忙碌。”   
“整理房间。”弗朗西斯说。“想给你个惊喜。”  
“惊喜？”亚瑟慢慢念着这个单字，突然笑了笑。“的确很意外。”  
“修复我们的感情。”弗朗西斯说。“下一次婚姻咨询就在明天。我想我必须要做些什么，比如准备烛光晚餐迎接你的归来，之类的小事。”  
“婚姻咨询。”亚瑟又重复了一遍。“你认为现在还有必要吗？”  
“为什么没有？”弗朗西斯反问。“我知道你爱我，亚蒂。我也爱你。”  
亚瑟闭上眼睛，唇角有微妙的抽动。  
“那请你告诉我，”他缓缓道，“我只告诉过你我会出差两天，你怎么知道我今天晚上会回来？”  
“爱人之间的心灵感应。”弗朗西斯挑眉。  
亚瑟注视着他。弗朗西斯直视他的双眼。最后是亚瑟先移开目光。  
“我去了科尔马。”他说。  
“噢。”弗朗西斯说。鉴于他现在信息远远不足，让亚瑟把话挑明无疑是再好不过。  
“我跑遍整个小镇，在大小酒吧打听了整整一天。很遗憾，没找到当年的知情者。”亚瑟注视着自己相对的指尖。“但在我即将放弃时，却意外在一家小酒吧找到了见过你的人。”  
弗朗西斯摊手，头脑却在飞速运转。他选择科尔马作为自己的故乡，正是因为近几十年里自己都没有去过那里。难道——  
“但那人还没来得及说些什么，就被灭口了。”亚瑟淡淡道。“一枪毙命。”  
“这不可能。”弗朗西斯下意识道。但他撞上亚瑟似笑非笑的眼神，便及时住口。好在亚瑟并没有继续下去。  
“这之后一群武装分子包围了酒吧，威胁我此后禁止调查你的信息。”亚瑟语气随意，弗朗西斯却听得牙根发痒，恨不得立刻开除皮埃尔顺便扣掉他所有奖金。“如果我没有事先做准备，你大概只能去当地警局认尸了。”  
“听我说，亚瑟。”弗朗西斯道。“我不知道你在怀疑什么，但灭口，枪击——这些事我完全不知情。这太荒谬了。”  
“我也希望如此。”亚瑟点头，从口袋中掏出一支笔。“听听这个吧。”  
他按下录音笔开关。枪声响起时弗朗西斯吞咽了一下，等到皮埃尔开始喊话，他只想立刻回法国亲手把他枪毙了。  
录音以枪声和警笛结束。亚瑟关掉录音，转动着那支笔。“难道直到现在，你还要告诉我伏击你丈夫的那些人与你无关吗？”  
弗朗西斯微微皱眉。亚瑟步步抢占主动权的方式令他相当不快。适时退让是战略要求，但忍辱负重任凭对方出击绝不可能。  
“我的丈夫是亚瑟·柯克兰。”他环抱双臂。“而你是谁？”  
话音未落他便知道自己赌对了。从亚瑟出现之后，他的每一个微表情小动作都控制完美。直到此刻，这一切统统归为空白。他嘴唇微动，很轻微的动作，但足够让弗朗西斯捕捉到他的一瞬动摇。  
“整栋房子的信号被屏蔽了。”亚瑟突然说。“没有监听，没有监视。只有我们。”  
“这意味着我随时可以崩了你。”他望着弗朗西斯，冷冷道。“虽然没什么用。”  
“这就是你在房子里藏手枪的原因？”弗朗西斯轻笑。  
亚瑟挑挑眉。“搜查水平不错。”他说。“可惜仅此而已。你没有找到最关键的东西。”  
“你在家里藏枪，威胁我的人身安全。”弗朗西斯说。“在我看来这已经相当重要了。”  
亚瑟微微睁大眼睛。那一丝惊异落入弗朗西斯眼中。不对。弗朗西斯想，他怎么会知道这句话有问题？  
千头万绪涌入脑海，他竭力思索着，试图从一片混乱中找寻方向。但唯一的答案显而易见，那个特工的话骤然在他耳边响起：果然是他们——  
一道电光划过，然后是雷声轰隆，在弗朗西斯脑中炸开。他耳边嗡嗡作响。他望着亚瑟，一眨不眨地看着他。电灯闪烁着，亚瑟的脸忽明忽暗。  
“事到如今，说太多大概也没用了。但我必须说明一点，亲爱的。”弗朗西斯说道。他能听到自己过分平静的声音。“关于你一直怀疑的那件事——”  
“你以为我现在还在意？”亚瑟冷笑道。  
“你确实在意。”弗朗西斯说。“别打断——如果你认为我对那封邮件的收件人抱有不正当的感情——”  
“那是事实。”亚瑟说。但弗朗西斯没有理会他。  
“那并不能算作出轨。”他说。“因为那封邮件是写给英格兰的。”  
他盯着亚瑟骤然瞪大的眼睛，露出微笑。“你对时间还是不够敏感。不过我猜你那时只是气坏了，没工夫注意我那封邮件的时间。我亲爱的英格兰。”  
“你什么时候知道的？”亚瑟低声问道。  
“这重要吗？”弗朗西斯笑道，欣赏着亚瑟绷紧手背上浮现的青筋。  
“从一开始吗？”亚瑟自顾自问道。  
“你当然可以这么想。”弗朗西斯微笑。“事实上，从我认识你那一刻，这就是个阴谋。”  
“哦？”亚瑟挑眉。  
“一开始，我只是想折磨你。”弗朗西斯说。“但是，抱歉，你太无趣，我玩腻了。我原先以为你会把我当成普通人，在我出轨后愤而离婚，把我告得身败名裂。没想到你能猜出我的真实身份。这也没关系，你能拿我怎么办呢？你杀不掉我，离不开我，出于我们共同的利益，除了离婚你什么都不能做。”  
他凝视那对祖母绿。真奇怪，弗朗西斯想。它明明已经碎了，裂缝都露出来了，他为什么还是没有垮下呢？   
“我知道你想问我这样做的原因。”他说。“这还不够多吗？”  
亚瑟一动不动地坐在原处，神情有如冰封。弗朗西斯盯着他的脸，笑了笑。  
“感谢你提出的婚姻咨询。”他观察着亚瑟的表情。“让我知道你原来这样爱我。”  
“如果你做这些只是想证明自己是个缺爱的小宝宝，”亚瑟露出冷笑。“恭喜你，你很成功。也许我不够敏锐也不够警惕，但至少我不像某个标榜爱之国度的国家一样，连承认爱都不敢。”  
他们对视。一片寂静，只有不知什么电器发出的嘀嘀声。  
“你呢？”弗朗西斯突然笑起来。“你又是什么时候知道的？”  
“两小时四十七分钟前。”亚瑟冷冷道。  
“我要更晚一些。”弗朗西斯摊手。“感谢你的电磁干扰，我对今天的事几乎一无所知。”  
“不客气。”亚瑟说。“看来它足够及时。MI5不用扣奖金了。”  
“一个问题。”弗朗西斯说，莫名回想起不久前想象中的场景。“现在——你已经知道了一切——你打算怎么办？”  
亚瑟看着他，然后突然大笑出声。  
“这毫无意义，弗朗西斯。”他轻快地说。  
他手腕一抖，一把袖珍勃朗宁出现在他手里。他举枪，瞄准弗朗西斯。  
“我只想好好把握这个机会。”他说道。  
他不等弗朗西斯说话便开了枪。弗朗西斯翻过吧台，随手抓起一把水果刀扔向电灯，只听一阵噼里啪啦的响声，整栋房子顿时陷入了黑暗。  
“杀了我对你有什么好处？”弗朗西斯吼道。他恰好坐在了滚落在地的番茄上。  
“反正你又死不了！”亚瑟吼了回来。一个瓷杯在弗朗西斯头顶碎掉了。  
“那是你最喜欢的茶杯！”弗朗西斯怒道。  
亚瑟咒骂一声。“我瞄的是你那瓶酒！”  
“你自己就不喜欢吗！”酒液和着玻璃渣洒下来时弗朗西斯怒道，抓起胡椒粉便扔了过去。  
他们高声叫喊，指责着对方种种罪大恶极的行径，从亚瑟打碎的碗盘到滑铁卢战役，从诺曼征服到弗朗西斯扔出去的盐瓶。门外不知何时下起了雨，雨声骤急，他们在破音的边缘不约而同地停了下来。弗朗西斯几乎能听见亚瑟的呼吸声，就在离他不远的地方。  
“厨房要重新装修了。”出于不知为何的想法，他突然说道。“还有餐厅和起居室。这次厨房的风格一定要听我的。”  
“不可能。”亚瑟很快回答道。片刻后突然笑了笑。“还有装修的必要吗？”  
“你觉得呢？”弗朗西斯缓缓摸到橱柜的角落。那里有他藏好的手枪。“我想还有机会。”  
他似乎听到了亚瑟的叹息。但他很快抓到了手枪。于是他飞速上膛，反手开了一枪。他听到亚瑟的抽气，便向声音来源的方向开了几枪。然后他翻过吧台，举枪扫视四周。  
“亚蒂？”他试探问道，向前迈出一步。  
一个人猛然从一旁扑向他。弗朗西斯立刻转身开枪，但难以从声音判断是否击中。亚瑟反剪他的手臂，夺过手枪用力扔向远处。啪的一声传来，是玻璃破碎的声音。雨声更大了。  
他们扭打在一起。弗朗西斯知道亚瑟柔韧性不错，但没想到可以这么好。弗朗西斯左眼中了一肘，他也以正中亚瑟右眼的一拳还击。腹部的一击令他险些把午饭吐出来，但他确信自己为亚瑟的侧腰制造了不少麻烦。但也许是由于亚瑟枪伤的原因，他最终还是制住了亚瑟，半跪在他身上，急促喘着气。  
“你总是这么难对付。”他说，摸索着亚瑟另一只手。  
亚瑟笑起来，带着点咳嗽声。  
“不然呢。”他喘息道。“你以为——”  
“以为什么？”弗朗西斯问。  
“这些年——”亚瑟声音越来越小。弗朗西斯微微低下头，但亚瑟猛然抓上了他的肩膀。弗朗西斯连忙向后仰试图站起，但他虽然成功了，亚瑟却也借力站了起来。他们再次厮打在一起，弗朗西斯后脑撞在门框上，疼得他一阵发晕。他一推亚瑟，却被对方带得踉跄两步，然后脚下一滑——  
见鬼。后脑着地那瞬间弗朗西斯想。他就不该在卧室里倒汽油。尤其在地上还有子弹的时候。  
但他来不及抱怨了。他们双双倒地的同时亚瑟又扑了上来，弗朗西斯一边痛苦地思索起如何在拿到床上武器的同时避免亚瑟拿到任何枪支，一边试图把亚瑟的头往床上撞。  
这真的很难，但相当有效。他抓住亚瑟那一瞬间的空白，用手肘卡住亚瑟的脖颈，双腿交缠把他压在怀里。他倒下时后脑恰好撞上一枚子弹，现在脑仁仍然一阵阵发疼。感受到亚瑟的挣扎，他不假思索地屈起左臂猛击他的腹部。亚瑟痛得一缩，弗朗西斯感受到手臂上突如其来溅落的粘稠液体，血腥味缓缓在满是汽油刺鼻的空气中蔓延开。他下意识地用力收紧，亚瑟发出卡在喉间的呛咳，十指用力抓着弗朗西斯卡紧他喉咙的那条手臂。  
“英格兰。”弗朗西斯哑声道，话音出口却不知道说些什么。他和英格兰大打出手，而现在英格兰在他怀里，这个事实让他甚至有些无所适从。英格兰后颈汗湿的头发，他的鲜血，他破碎的喘息，当他紧紧勒住他脖颈时感受到的血管搏动，这些都让那个千年来徘徊于一封封书信、口头传话或是视频会议中英国国旗后的幽灵真实得不像话。那些恨和莫名的感情过于沉重，不是他怀里这个瘦削躯体所能承载的。  
他猛然回神，意识到亚瑟的手已经不再抓挠他的手臂。弗朗西斯一惊，但他还没来得及确认亚瑟的呼吸，腰侧便被重重一掐。他触痒，手臂难免一松。亚瑟反手抓住他的手臂，一压一抽，借力一甩，弗朗西斯及时咬住嘴唇，把快要出口的惨叫压了下去。但脱臼的右臂已然痛到麻木。亚瑟趁机跃起，骑在弗朗西斯身上，一拳砸向他的鼻梁。  
“我早就想这么干了。”他冷声道，夹杂着些微喘息。  
弗朗西斯骤然扯住亚瑟的衣领，两人鼻子额头重重相撞，弗朗西斯疼得猛一抽气。他眨掉眼泪，望着亚瑟的眼睛。那对祖母绿在黑暗中如同最深的密林。有那么一刻，他们谁都没有动，只有雨声铺天盖地地压下来。  
“这样也不错。”弗朗西斯突然说。  
“我设想过无数次见到你的情形。”亚瑟说，他的声音仍然有些沙哑。“唯独没想到会是这样。”  
“你今天很迷人。”弗朗西斯说。“你早该这么做了。”  
“不符合小办事员的形象。”亚瑟笑了笑。  
“你也没怎么费心伪装。”  
“那只会更快暴露。”  
“我真的是个专栏作家。”弗朗西斯微笑。“我可没对你说谎。”  
“还差这一个谎话吗？”亚瑟讽刺道。  
“你的名字是什么？”弗朗西斯问道。“真实的人类名字。”  
“怎么，你觉得我会说谎？”亚瑟低声道。  
“鉴于你的种种前科，我不能确定。”弗朗西斯道。“顺便一提，这也是我的真实姓名。”  
他们再次沉默。  
“这能改变什么？”亚瑟突然问道。“这会让我们更像我们自己吗？”  
“我不知道。”弗朗西斯低语。“但这又有什么关系呢？”  
他放开了手中紧攥的衣领，左手缓缓移上亚瑟的右脸，吻了他的嘴唇。  
起初是极轻的碰触。亚瑟始终睁着眼睛，似乎有些难以置信。但他很快便反应过来，以熟悉的强硬回吻。弗朗西斯用力按着他的后颈，半恢复的右臂仍然疼得钻心，但他无暇顾及了，用力扯开亚瑟固定好的衬衫下摆便探了进去。亚瑟的吻也许比往常多用上了牙齿，轻微的锐痛让他更为兴奋。脸颊上一片湿润，他已经不想探究那是什么了。

手机铃声响起时，史密斯女士正在阅读日程表。  
“您好？”她漫不经心道。  
“午安，美丽的女士。”对面是法国口音浓重的英语。史密斯女士立马认出了来电者。  
“弗朗西斯？”她问道，一面检查自己的日程。“你们的咨询时间是今天晚上——”  
“噢，这正是我的来意。”弗朗西斯声音轻快道。“我们一致认为，我们已经不需要婚姻咨询了。感谢你的用心工作，女士。亚瑟说作为补偿，之前付过的定金就不用退还了。”  
挂掉电话后，史密斯女士仍旧茫然盯着通话停止的界面。  
电话那头，弗朗西斯活动着仍然有些僵硬的右臂，把手机扔到一边。他和对面同样挂着熊猫眼的亚瑟对视片刻，又同时埋下头，继续写起了这一周的工作报告和意外事件说明。  
“真想罢工。”他抱怨道。  
亚瑟凉凉瞥他一眼。“全都怪你。”他手上敲键盘动作不停。“如果你不在酒会上开小差——”  
“那我们就没法真正认识了，亲爱的。”弗朗西斯打了个哈欠，看了眼破碎的表盘。“午饭时间。”  
“先写完报告。”亚瑟说，视线没有离开屏幕。  
“预定今晚的座位怎么样？”弗朗西斯翻找着联系人。“还是老地方。想换家酒店吗？”  
亚瑟停下来思索片刻。  
“好。”他叹了口气。“床铺要软一点的。”


End file.
